The Drawing Contest
by BuRiChiFaN
Summary: Rukia decided to join a Chappy Drawing Contest and perplexing as it sounded, Ichigo did too! But why? .R&R..TWOSHOTS...COMPLETE!
1. The Drawing Contest I

**a/n:** to tell you guys, i originally planned this to be just a oneshot. but because i suddenly realized while writing the whole thing that it was kinda long for just a single chapter, i divided it into 2..... so that's why instead of a Oneshot, this fic will be Twoshots....

expect errors and oc's....

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!!**

* * *

**The Drawing Contest (part I)  
**

"Whattahell?! Don't tell me you've gone missing! Because you just can't!" Ichigo muttered through his gritted teeth as he rummaged on his things at his table.

It was lunchbreak and most of his classmates had already gone for it so nobody cared to check on his business. Rukia on the other hand, had also left to join Orihime and the others.

Unfortunately, for him, he needed to stay here so just to find whatever he was looking for. He didn't care to check other places because he completely knew that he only left it inside his bag and would be unlikely if someone stole it unless if they knew what's so important about it. He started again to scan the room by checking his classmates own desk for the umpteenth time.

" Where are you!!? Ahh!!! Crap!!" he accidentally yelled out that caused his remaining classmates to notice his fuss finally. But even so, they chose to ignore him. They continued whatever they're doing that Ichigo assumed has something to do with physical mutilation.

" Are you looking for this, Ichigo?" he slightly flinched as he saw Keigo sitting at a random desk. What bothered the carrothead was that the thing he had been looking for was at the pervert's possession. He quickly motioned his hand to get it but Keigo was also fast to shove it away from his reach.

"You moron! How come that ended up in your hands? That was inside my bag, freak! Give me back that." He said frustrated.

" Ichigo, it wasn't in your bag. It was under your desk along with the book that I borrowed from you a while ago. You shouldn't get into conclusion without assurance." He began crying at his usual fake tears at that.

"You shut up! When did you learn to borrow?! So that's why my book was missing too! Now give me that, bastard!" he growled while he decided to follow Keigo who had just gone running outside of the corridors.

Meanwhile, the spectators couldn't figure out who was telling the truth. The oblivious Ichigo, or the liar Keigo? Most of them only shrugged. They'll never know.

* * *

"Why was Ichigo so obsessed in retrieving this thing? It's just a mini recorder…hmmm…maybe it contained hi recorded 'activities'…nah! That's pathetic! A videocam's far greater to use.." he assumed while he continued to run along the corridor.

The carrottop on the other hand, couldn't reach him because Keigo kept dropping things to restrain him from coming near him. And Ichigo didn't know where the pervert was getting them considering he was running too without holding anything except the recorder.

_'Maybe he's Doraemon in disguise'_

The first time he was about to reach him, Keigo dropped some bombs along the way. The second time Ichigo did, the pervert blocked him through liters of rugby. The third one was (oh well) swarm of bees. The forth, were useless origami swans. The fifth, were bars of chocolate.

_'Ok it seemed as if his restrainers were becoming unreasonable'_

Nonetheless, none of those had trapped Ichigo. But the distraction that had caused him to divert his attention into dodging each one only wasted his time. That's why still, he's running after him.

" If only I could use my shunpo" he muttered angrily to himself while he could see the curious students popping here and there.

Keigo turned a corner that made the angry orangetop not able to view him for a while. However, he got to have a sight of him once again as he also swerved at the corner. But when he did, Keigo suddenly became two people? No, the other one was Mizuiro and he saw Keigo passed it on him as they both run.

"Keigo bakayaro!! I'm going to kill you!" he shouted as they descent the stairs. Without further ado, Ichigo leapt from the top step and found himself before Keigo and Mizuiro who were in utter surprise.

"Gotcha!" he said smirking while he forcefully grabbed each one's collar closer to him.

"How did you…" keigo stuttered nervously as he pointed from the top of he stair to where they're at. "…you're there and then…you're here?"

"No more asking! Where's the recorder? Give it to me or I won't mind hanging both of you upside down ontop of Tokyo tower!" Ichigo threatened in narrowed eyes.

"Whoo!! Hang them naked!" a meddling student suggested loudly. Ichigo didn't mind them but someone seconded to it.

"Yeah! Rip their clothes off then feed them to the lions!" Keigo and Mizuiro were terribly shaking and hoped that none of their implications would appeal to the infuriated man who's still grasping them.

"Chop their heads off men! Or perhaps their manhood would be grater for that!" Ichigo didn't seem to bother reacting to anybody but to the two teary-eyed guys who had been shaking for quite a while.

Meanwhile, the crowd flocking them kept on suggesting morbid things and they ended up yelling in unison. " Naked! Naked! Lions! Lions! Chop them! Chop them!"

The three didn't understand now what they're trying to imply. It's more likely they're saying that chopping the naked lions would be better in which, it has nothing to do with executing Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Please, Ichigo! Do not listen to them. We're friends, aren't we?" the pervert stated, still trembling. Mizuiro confirmed by gulping then nodding to the pervert's pleas.

The carrot head didn't care to answer the question and firmed his hold of them. "Where's the recorder, damn it! You don't want me to listen to them so where is it!? Give it to me now!" his last word was with great emphasis as he slammed both to the stair wall and his scowl grew deeper.

"W-we…where's it Mizuiro?" Keigo asked with feigned innocence when he turned his head to his bestbud.

" W-what?! W-why me? But you asked met o throw it away?" he reasoned to Keigo. "Believe me Ichigo…" he glanced back at the man.

"What!!?? You threw it away?! But how in the world did that happened? I just saw you tossing and turning it a while back?!" the strawberry impatiently yelled at their faces, fuming mad.

"T-the moment we went out of your sight, a-at the corner, Keigo passed it to me then asked me to throw it at the window, that I did…" Mizuiro explained as he heard Keigo whining about 'selling your friends' at the background. "…he then grabbed me that caused my running with him. Then…" he took something from his pocket and presented it to Ichigo. "…he gave me this only to pass it back to him then to me again…"

Ichigo wondered how such thing could resemble his recorder(he actually bought it at Urahara's a month ago and it's unlikely to have another one same as his because it was really made just for him) as he stared at the silver mini wallet that Mizuiro was holding. He stared back at the two and spoke.

"One, you stole it from me. Two, you tricked me into believing that it was my recorder and lastly…there would be no last because it's time for you to pay!"

* * *

Keigo and Mizuiro found themselves hanging upside down from the rooftop wearing only their under garments. Their ankles were tied together as the rope that supported them from falling was knotted on the metal barricade. And their mouths weren't spared too. They're mask-taped while their own tears fell to the pull of gravity.

From below, students laughed hard liked there was no tomorrow. Others just took a glance and made a disgusted expression towards the two. The teachers and even the principal seemed not to care at all.

Maybe they thought that somehow, both of them deserved it.

* * *

Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki and friends were seated under a tree while they chatted about various things. They decided to stay for a moment there after satisfying their stomachs.

As usual, the midget put on her mask and pretended that she loved what they're talking about. For her, instead of blabbing about nonsense stuffs, Chappy would be a better choice to talk about.

Chizuru on the other hand, kept on insisting that life without women would be meaningless. She flaunted her latest copy of a men's magazine with a sexy naked woman in vulgar pose as its cover. With that Tatsuki grabbed it quickly and was about to tear it apart when the lesbian mentioned about raping her.

And that caused a rumble between the two women. Orihime and the others couldn't stop Tatsuki so they just let her whack Chizuru who was aiming at groping the athlete.

"Kuchiki-san" someone called ou making the commotion stop. The female (if you could consider Chizuru as one) friends turned to notice a frail boy whom they assumed was a freshman, running towards their direction. Rukia wondered though how he knew about her name.

"Kuchiki-sa---Uuurghh!" he called out again as he tripped flat on his face on the very rough ground.

_'ouch'_ the girls mentally reacted to that.

"Are you ok? " Orihime asked worriedly while hovering over the boy as he began to stand up.

"Y-yes! I'm fine, Kuchiki-san. I'm not hurt." He cheerfully replied like nothing happened though his entire face was telling the different way. Cuts were everywhere in his countenance. And for hollow's sake! There was a large shard of a glass poked on his forehead.

_'ouch'_ they mentally said again'

"ano…I'm sorry but I'm not Kuchiki-san. She's over there actually." Rukia demurely waved and smiled at that. "Ano…ano…are you sure you don't feel hurt?" the ginger-haired girl continued to ask. "T-there's something on your…" she said as she was about to point at the boy's forehead. But he had gone to the real Rukia and spoke about his aim.

"konnichiwa, Kuchiki-san. I, Horie Kaito, a student council member wanted to inform you personally that, knowing you'll be interested about it, we are holding a Chappy drawing con—" he was not able to finish the rest of his words as Rukia was already out of sight at the very mention of the word Chappy. Her friends only managed to blink at that.

" She's fast" they all claimed in unison.

As the girls swerved their attention at the Kaito, they noticed he had gone walking to where Rukia vanished. Then he was suddenly hit by a soccer ball at the side of his head causing him to fall sideward but he stood up again, however. And the girls,well they were only speechless.

* * *

Ichigo reached the place that Keigo and Mizuiro told him where the recorder was thrown at. He was really nervous about the possibility that he won't find it there though. And if ever he doesn't succeed, that will be his turn to kill the morons.

He thought that getting the two to find it themselves was unlikely because once he would let his hold on them go, they would immediately escape and never inform him where it was. They just liked pissing him off.

So torturing them already was the first idea to get what he wanted. The exact information. He didn't care though if he gets tired looking for it. What mattered to him the most was just to find his recorder.

Nonetheless, he saw two students closing a huge box when he finally got there. He could hear someone from the background through a microphone about a contest. But because he didn't care, he just waited for the students to leave and began searching.

Minutes had already passed and still there was no sign of the recorder. He already checked everywhere around the place. The bushes, grasses. But he failed miserably. Various possibilities began to swarm on his head eventually.

_'what if someone took notice of it while passing by thinking that he/she could sell it at a high price! No! or what if those guys were fooling me again? But they can't. They're aware that if they will, I'm going to bury them alive and I mean it.'_

Ichigo was becoming frustrated as moments passed. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was completely regretting in buying the recorder.

"why did I have to buy that?!" he cursed.

Suddenly the memory of the box from a while ago entered his mind. "or what if…" he swiftly ran to where the students had gone.

* * *

**"Good afternoon! I'm Erika Morisato from class 3-A and I'll be your host today!"** the announcer started onstage through a wireless microphone. **"So students of Karakura High…Welcome to our very first Chappy Drawing Contest!"** the pupils cheered at that as the fireworks were heard from above.

Rukia clapped her hands giddily while she anticipated on what was about to happen. Just a while ago, she went straight to the registration booth to join and now she's at the backstage together with the other contestants in which to her gladness, were quite a number. They were only waiting to be called before the contest officially starts.

_'told yah, Ichigo, Chappy's likable!'_ she thought.

Her eyes sparkled as she imagined herself winning by her 'amazing drawing skills and getting the prize that she wasn't sure what it was. But the organizers hinted that it was a life-sized Chappy stuff toy and that's the reason why some joined.

Rukia, on the side note, wouldn't mind joining the contest even if there's no prize at all. Simply flaunting here 'talent was enough to make her satisfied and besides, its still about promoting her Chappy. But of course, if the reward was the rabbit, she'd definitely be determined to get it.

_'It's Chappy, oh yeah!'_

The midget along with the other participants, were asked to finally o onstage to present themselves for partaking. When they did, the audience started clapping their hands vigorously.

Some from the crowd could be heard yelling "Chappy Forever". While others have banners which read, "Chappy Rocks My world!" or "Chappy Marry me" which were scattered around the vicinity. An "Eat me Chappy!" was also included.

The friends of the small girl decided to watch the competition. They had been cheering for her from the mob. For some unknown reason, they seemed to support her 'artistic' knowledge and they even thought that her drawings were the best.

Oh well…they're really friends.

* * *

Somewhere at a corner, a very furious Ichigo was totally disliking what was happening, not to mention the Chappy event that he had no idea why such stupid thing was occurring. He had gone into chasing a box with having only the hunch that his recorder was accidentally thrown there, only to fail in the end. Because the box was already taken onstage beside the host, he didn't think that going there rashly then tearing it open while visible to the crowd was a good idea. And of course, stealing it was never one.

_'what will they do with the box any way?'_

Ichigo's nightmare went worst when he saw the announcer present the box as the prize to whoever wins. Some thought though that the trophy was the box itself and that only made the host explain further.

Anyway, what's more? He noticed that Rukia was one of the participants and she gave the impression that she's already ogling and eager to get the prize.

"But of course! Rukia won't miss something like this…why didn't I think of that earlier" he said to himself sarcastically.

"but wait!" the carrothead suddenly realized the consequences. "…if she wins this stupid match, s-she'll get the reward and…No!" he negated on what he uttered. "that will never happen because Rukia cant draw! Yeah that's it! Haha!!" he nervously assured himself.

**"..And now before the contest starts…"** Ichigo's attention went back to the announcer. **"…I would like to introduce to you our panel of judges! And they are…"**the strawberry's eyes almost popped at what he's seeing now. **"…Yasutora Sado!"** everybody clapped their hands as Chad stood up from his seat that was located on the very stage. **"…the second one…" **the host resumed.** "….Ishida Uryuu!"**

Orihime's very loud screech was the only thing heard that made all the audiences stare up at her in surprise. Her friends thought that it was so unOrihime-like to add. The cheerful girl only managed a blush at that.

**"And last but not the least…" **Erika continued again. **"…Honsho Chizuru!"** And that was enough to make Ichigo's jaw to drop and only concluded one thing.

_'Rukia's surely going to win and I'll be doomed!'_

Thinking very hard of what to do next, Ichigo made his way to the group of Chappy-crazed people. "What are these people thinking? Organizing something about this pathetic dog!? Ahh!!" he angrily muttered through gritted teeth.

"Damn these whole thing! If only this nonsense was never been held, that box won't end up being there. And I could've not end up having a very huge problem now!" he declared. "Curse you Chappy! Curse you!"

Meanwhile, Orihime and friends began to wonder where Ichigo was. All of their classmates who aren't even close to Rukia were there to give her support. But him being the closest to her wasn't even around. Even if he hated the rabbit, he should've come.

"that ingrate! I'll show him what's friendship!!" Tatsuki ruffled her sleeves while stancing herself for a brawl.

"Hey! Isn't that Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime pointed her finger to the direction of the seemingly disturbed man within the mob. "…he seemed to be contemplating about something…" she said observing.

"well, maybe he was thinking about joining too, Haha!" Tatsuki replied chuckling.

That was supposed to be just a joke. But little did they know, it was about to turn into a reality.

* * *

ok, that's the first part for you....don't worry if you enjoyed this, i'll be posting the next one perhaps...tomorrow...hehe...

Read and Review!


	2. The Drawing Contest II

**a/n:** ok guys...i wanted to apologize for not able to update earlier....something unexpected happened to me...

so ..here's the last chapter anyway...

expect errors and oc's....

**DISCLAIMER: **i don't own bleach!!!!

* * *

**The Drawing Contest (part II)**

The raven-haired girl along with the other participants, were already oriented about the mechanics of the contest. It would start within a couple of minutes and ends after 40 minutes.

Rukia waited patiently at her respective numbered table that were scattered on the campus ground before the stage by warming up. Her extra bond paper was already doodled with different Chappy faces. She stared at it for a while with glowing pride then abruptly caught up by the announcer's voice.

**"Ok! Unexpectedly, there's an occurrence that we must consider. Someone decided to join at the very last minute and we are gladly accepting him to be another official contestant."** Prying murmurings started buzzing from the audience. Even Rukia seemed curious about the identity of the person.

_'Another Chappy lover'_

**"Everyone, here comes Kurosaki Ichigo!"**

Almost everyone was taken aback by the announcement. Their glances all focused at the orangetop who was ascending the stairs to the stage. They never thought that such a scowling and serious fellow would be interested in joining such event. Not to mention it being dedicated to Chappy and his classmates knew how he hated him to death.

"Tell me…that's not Ichigo!" Tatsuki said, unbelieving. "…that's an impostor! Impostor!" she shouted loudly that the strawberry was able to hear her. He didn't care to look at them though while he stood beside the host. He then bowed his head lightly to the crowd.

" Maybe Kuchiki-san managed to influence him, finally." Michiru commented as Orihime nodded in agreement.

Tatsuki was hesitant to agree with that. She's guessing that something was fishy. But however, she decided on believing Michiru's suggestion.

Rukia meanwhile was totally perplexed by Ichigo's decision to join. She didn't understand why, but most of her mind was telling her that the man had finally turned into a Chappy follower. But she also thought it was so sudden.

"…or he just wanted to piss me off. Maybe he liked to show me that he can beat me in my own game! No sir! Let's just see carrothead!" she laughed evily at that which caused some of the people to be scared of her.

Noticing that, she quickly put on her façade and giggled very demurely. She sophisticatedly placed her hand in her mouth while she did that.

Nonetheless, none of them knew the real reason why Ichigo joined. Well, he did because he simply had no other choice. He just needed his recorder. And if he wasn't mistaken, the most likely to win was Rukia because all of the judges were her classmates too. And he knew that they adored her 'works'. To add, Chizuru has fetish for women.

So maybe joining too would even the fight. He gets Chad's side…She gets Chizuru's. And Uryuu, he's the tie breaker.

_'Now I hope I'd win this!_

* * *

Surprisingly enough, all of the contestants, except for Rukia, started backing out once they heard Ichigo's participation. They have various reasons for that. Some were just simply scared of him. While most of them suggested that they'd better want to watch an epic battle than stay as partakers.

The organizers didn't know what they meant by that but when they found out who remained, all seemed to agree to it.

"**this is a little surprising…but it's a Kuchiki Rukia vs. Kurosaki Ichigo match!"** Erika Morisato spoke through her michropone. She too was so excited about the whole idea. "**…Now, who will emerge as the Chappy Ultimate Survivor!"**

"now, where did they get that?!" Ichigo complained to himself. He wanted to puke at what had become of him only because he wanted to get what's inside the box, his recorder even if he wasn't sure himself if it was really there.

Sitting there now, 6 feet away from the midget as a participant, he felt like losing all his remaining dignity. And he couldn't imagine himself being called a Chappy lover in reality. And yet, he needed to hold on for the sake of his goal.

He turned his head to gaze at Rukia who sharply glanced back. Suddenly, it became a staring match.

"I'm going to win this no matter what, midget!"

"Same here. Strawberry…"

They were only cut off by the host's voice.

**"And now…the match…officially starts!!....gooduck!"** Morisato ended cheerfully.

Ichigo could already see Rukia already scrawling her pencil at her paper even before the announcer had said the word 'officially'. He on the contrary, hadn't yet moved his pencil. He didn't have any idea how to draw a Chappy! He had seen the midget drew the always, but the features of the dog couldn't register on his mind.

"Hmmm….i'm sure there's something around here to copy" he aimed to scan the area to check for it but to his dismay, the students were blocking him to see any banners or tarpaulins that can serve as his guide. They were flocking both him and Rukia, so no use the effort.

In a moment, though he was against it at first, he had the idea. He moved his eyes very subtly at Rukia's direction who, undoubtedly was enjoying what she's doing. He could also here her humming to the tune of the Chappy theme song.

The carrothead didn't notice that he was already becoming obvious of his aim. To copy Rukia's work. He was nearly falling from his seat and his neck was reaching it's length. And because the girl's paper was quite difficult to look at clearly, considering their distance from him, his eyes were squinted hard. The furrows in his face were visible because of that.

It was a good thing that the people were tolerating him nevertheless. Orihime, Tatsuki and Michiru on the other hand were so absorbed at Rukia's drawing to notice Ichigo. The amazement on their faces were unexplainable.

Feeling that something's up with her opponent, the midget hastily turned to her left and saw Ichigo contemplating on her paper while he scowled. When he noticed her, however, he composed himself and pretended to be at his own paper. He was even whistling nonchalantly.

Rukia flashly raised her hand that caught everyone's attention. She did that for the judges to notice her. Uryuu was the one to acknowledge her a s hee stopped from sewing something fluffy.

The small girl quickly motioned her hand at the strawberry. As if on cue, Ishida was already seen whispering something to Morisato's ear. Then the girl spoke by the mich.

**"….Kurosaki Ichigo…you're disqualified for cheating…this was a message from Ishida Uryuu….that's all…"** she ended as if there's nothing abnormal with what she said.

"Nani?!" the carrothead exclaimed as two strong built students began to pick him up from his chair. "…you just can't do this! I wasn't cheating…I was just peering because…hey! You didn't see it yourself! It doesn't mean because she said it, it's already true." Ichigo reasoned as he resisted from the hold.

'oohs' and 'ahhs' were heard from the people around them. Uryuu however, only fixed his glasses at that.

The strawberry was completely aware of his lies, but he didn't care at all because he was desperate. He couldn't afford to be disqualified and loose his only chance at retrieving the recorder. So by any means, he must get what he wanted.

Rukia meanwhile was fuming mad. 'How could he deny something so obvious. He was trying to copy my work! And he deserves to be out of here!" she sharply gazed at the man, trying to control herself from doing any violent reaction.

She finally decided to calm herself so to cover up her true self from the people watching. She didn't notice that the crayon in her hand was broken because of the restrained emotion from earlier.

_'Who cares about that now. He's already disqualified'_ she thought while resuming her drawing. _' and I win.'_

Or that's what she thought.

**"according to Yasutora sado,,peering doesn't mean cheating…" **Erika Morisato interrupted causing Ichigo to have hope. **"…so Kurosaki ichigo returns as a contestant and the match resumes!..."**

* * *

Though totally against the decision, the midget didn't made any objections. She just focused in colouring her work.

Finally back at his seat, the strawberry thought of his earlier problem. How to draw Chappy. His attempt at copying failed, so what's next?

His glance caught a scrap paper that was sprawled on the ground. He simply picked it up and to his surprise, he found something very interesting about it. Time's running out but…

_'My problem's solved'_

* * *

**"Time's over" **the host announced after 40 minutes of the controversial match. Both sides had submitted their works and were just anticipating the impending results.

Rukia was with utmost confidence that she'd win. She didn't have an idea how Ichigo did his , but she was adamant that 'his' was nothing compared to hers. "Oh, Rukia…you'll finally get a hold of that life-sized Chappy" she dreamily said.

Ichigo watched as the judges began scrutinizing the artworks that were laid on the judging table. He wasn't so sure, unlike Rukia about the outcome. A huge percent of him was telling that he'd succeed. But some part insisted 'not a bit'. However, he was hoping that the former idea was likely to happen.

"I'm tensed alright….relax!" he tried calming himself. He could feel his palms sweating and legs shaking a bit. "This is more exasperating than fighting against a hollow."

Observing the judges gestures and reactions, the carrottop assumed that they're having a hard time picking the winner. Ishida was really serious, Chad was quite as ever, and Chizuru…she's not around.

"**Attention! Honsho Chizuru had to be brought to the hospital because of too much nosebleed, that's all…thank you!'** Erika announced gaining no reaction from the crowd.

Ichigo remembered however that he saw the homo reading somewhat of a magazine a while ago as the match was still going on. And he undoubtedly assumed that it was the cause.

"Looks like I'll be having this match" he concluded. _'…only two judges left…and I'm counting on Chad to pick me. Well, Uryuu, he's kinda unpredictable…but no matter what, I'll win this!'_

* * *

**"after minutes of judging, the results are finally up…now, who will succeed? Kurosaki or Kuchiki? Will find that out later"** the audiences made uproar about that. They didn't like to wait any longer. They were already eager to know the victor.

Ichigo and Rukia anyway were asked to go onstage to give them a proper place for the much awaited announcement. The organizers suggested them to compress when they noticed their unlikely distance for two usual remaining contestants.

And finally, to both of their chagrin, they were obliged to hold hands to make it more realistic.

Though totally against the idea, ichigo took the midget's hand to the latter's surprise (and embarrassment if you'll squint at it). That action caused the crowd to give them teasing reactions. Some girls giggled and thought of it as a romantic gesture.

But of course, knowing themselves, they both 'tried' to ignore it in the end.

**"I would like to call on the head organizer of this contest who had personally asked for the earlier participant's partaking, to go onstage to ward the winner. He himself is in love with Chappy so he sorta smells his fellow fans..hehe…call it instinct…anyway, everyone…the president of the Student Council…Horie Kaito!!"**

Morisato Erika said as the people started clapping their hands and squealing as if the approaching man was a big star.

"That guy?!" Tatsuki directed her finger at the frail boy shakily as he stepped on the stage only to stumble and hit his head at the sharp edge of the judge's table. His once shard-poked head was already in bandage though. "…is the Student President?! I can't believe this!" she said while she saw him satnding up again with his forehead bleeding again. Noone seemed to care about that nonetheless.

Orihime and Michiru only nodded at the claim.

**"So guys, this is the moment we've been all waiting for!"** the host exclaimed while opening the card which contained the winner's name. **"And our Ultimate Chappy Survivor is…"**

Everyone in the campus was holding their breath. Ichigo and Rukia only stood there subconsciously gripping each other's sweaty palm. The words "I win" was on their mind.

**"…and the winner is…**" Morisato repeated again. A guy from the throng rapidly shouted at her.

"Why don't you just drop the bomb! And stop killing us from the suspense, bitch! Just say it!"

The announcer only ignored the man and had her own way as she repeated her earlier words. **"…Our Ultimate Chappy Survivor is…"** she hanged.

The strawberry and the midget would be in utter astonishment at the girl's next words.

**"…No one!! I repeat…No one!! So after 40 minutes of a match…nobody wins! That's it…thank you for staying with us, everyone!"** she ended. The multitude of students were still speechless at the aftermath.

"no!! this can't be!!" Rukia protested violently, ignoring her supposed calm reaction. She went straight to the host and shook her violently.

"My work and my effort can't end up like this! This is humiliation! My brother won't forgive you for this!" Morisato couldn't react to the girl's complaints.

The midget hastily turned her head to look at Ishida and Chad. Her features, bleak. "Explain yourselves, my so-called friends! You knew I should've won..but—"

"there's nothing to explain, Kuchiki-san. The reason's obvious. This is what must happen." Uryuu stared up at Rukia then returned his attention to the teddy bear that he was sewing. The name 'Inoue" was visibly written on it's neck through a lace.

He spoke again after a while. "…this is just a drawing contest and not a drawing and coloring contest. You coloured your work, so you got zero points."

"B-but…" she was cut off when the orange guy voiced out his own side.

"Chad, what about me…I didn't color mine, it was just a plain sketch…I'm your bestfriend, so why didn't you pick me?" he complained desperately.

"You cheated" that's all the Mexican descent said. Ishida nonetheless continued the words for him.

"Kurosaki-san, when did you become Kuchiki Rukia?" he asked with arrogance, fixing his glasses for the billionth time.

"What are you talking about?!" he replied questioningly. He was slightly starting to have an idea what he's talkin' about though. Rukia only stared narrowly at Ichigo to satisfy her curiousity of how her name was suddenly involved.

Ishida flipped a bond paper and gave it to the carrothead. Rukia peered at it too only to reason her eyes to widen and brows to twitch.

"I knew it! You should've been disqualified for good! That isn't your work, it's mine! You copied my doodles from my scrap paper! You cheater!"

That was correct. Ichigo duplicated it from the paper he saw on the ground. But he never realized that he mindlessly copied also Rukia's name that was written on the top left corner of the scrap.

_'damn! I'm such a moron! Why didn't I notice it before! Shit! I should've won!"_ he mumbled under his breath full of regret.

* * *

So in the end nobody won as the Ultimate Chappy Survivor. But the prize, that was Ichigo's problem now, still.

Eventually because he had no other choice, he did what he didn't dare do a while ago. He went directly to the huge box and opened it. He began rummaging through it that made the finally confirmed life-sized Chappy fly in midair and drop at Rukia's Chappy-instincted hands.

The organizer only stared in disbelief at how things ended the way it was now.

Anyhow, Ichigo was in drastic doom. "It's not here my recorder isn't here! Ahh!!" he screamed ruffling his hair.

"Recorder?" Kaito , the frail boy abruptly asked in reluctance. He was afraid that the man might yell at him but he continued. "…you mean the silver mini one?"

"Yes?! How'd you know…" Ichigo questioned, expression unchanging.

"I saw and took it by the corner outside of the first year building. I mean, that was accidental because I was just passing by to get some participants…so…"

"So…" the carrottop waited impatiently.

"I brought it at the office and placed it under lost and found"

"What?!"

* * *

"so I lost my dignity and pride for nothing. I joined that moronic contest only to find out that it was just simply at the Lost and Found corner! Ahh! I should've known!" the orangetop yelled at himself while he sat at the edge of his bed.

He heard Yuzu's voice behind the door calling for him for dinner.

"I'll be there in a minute!" he said in response from his position.

He took the cause of his dilemma from a while back under his pillow and inserted the earpiece on it. He pushed the play button to hear his one and only entry. The entry that he never wanted anyone to know about.

"Ahemmm…ok this is it….." the recorder played. "…I know this is somehow out of nowhere. But I suddenly felt like telling this to you. I'm not so sure if this is the right thing to say….ahemmmm….You know, ahmmm….yes we quarrel…we argue….but I don't mean any of it…I…ahemmmmm…I just like getting your attention and…ok, don't try hitting me at this….I-I….I think….I-I'm …I-I'm in….I'm in love with you…Rukia….I-I know it's cheesy and so unlikely…but it's the real thing" the entry ended.

Ichigo meant all of what he said on the recorder. He just didn't know how to say and express it in person…to her. He was terribly afraid that the midget won't like him back. So he bought the recorder for that purpose, pouring all his hidden emotions for the woman who had changed his life forever.

It was helping actually. He didn't feel like bursting that much unlike before where inn he needed to try hard not to do unIchigo-like things naming; hugging and kissing her for all her worth. So that's why he was scared of losing the recorder and went so far in getting it.

Removing the earpiece from him, he heard the door creaked open only to find Rukia standing there.

"dinner's already down…what's taking you so long?"

"Oh nothing…" he said nonchalantly. "….mind your own life-size Chappy!"

After she accidentally caught the rabbit, she ran away with it. It's still unknown to her what might happen the next day knowing what she did. Suddenly realizing something, the midget went near him.

"You never told me what's up with that thing?" she tipped at the recorder in Ichigo's hand. The latter quickly shove it under his pocket and answered.

"You got the Chappy….I got my recorder…that's what matters…and to each his own, ok?! I'm coming after you…go first." He claimed.

Rukia pouted at that and mentioned about 'not giving up' as she started leaving. Ichigo, seeing her go pulled out the recorder from his pocket and abtuptly placed it again under his pillow.

Unbeknownst to him, Rukia was peering from the unclosed door as he did that. A victorious expression was in her face.

After doing his assignments, Ichigo decided to go sleeping. Checking his clock, it was already 10:00 pm. He yawned afterwards.

He was about to close his eyes when he thought of hearing once again his 'pathetic confession' entry. It became his routine by the way.

He immediately clicked the play button only to hear and be surprised at the familiar voice that he didn't own was sating through the recorder.

"I think…I'm in love with you , too…Ichigo"

* * *

Somewhere at the Kurosaki residence, specifically at the strawberry's sisters' bedroom, Rukia laid on her futon while hugging her Chappy. Widely awake, she wore the sweetest smile she could ever have.

**fin**

* * *

Happy Christmas and a Wishful New Year to everyone!!

Read and Review as your gift…


End file.
